CP - July, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5251-5370 and spans the time of of the year 2379. *CP - June, 2379 *CP - August, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Back at it again, BRYCE WREN and CATHASACH UNA run into each other at a staff gathering and exchange insults and come ons to the others girlfriend. Underlying currents however, suggest an understanding between the men! During a lunch meeting, ELIZABETH BENNETT and PIERCE MACARTHUR run into DEMETRI ZAVROS. Unaware of relationships, the situation quickly becomes awkward and parties quickly depart. LIBBY goes home to PIERCE and they have a discussion about his reaction. Libby does not understand how Pierce can be so nice/calm about her cheating on him and expresses a desire he fights for her. AMITY LIU uses her time on Earth to paint more, yet begins to realize she misses Damar more than she'd like to admit. KATAL FABBRO arrives and then two chat about ex-husbands. Amity contemplates staying on Earth instead of going back to live with the Damar family. That night, KATAL begins to have bad dreams, reliving her experience on Romulus. CATHASACH UNA is awoken and then two chat about her dreams and wedding stuffs! LIBBY visits with DEMETRI to clear the air about meeting with Pierce. In an attempt to have Pierce left alone by the man, she agrees to make a sex video with him if he signs he would not let it be seen by anyone but himself. Second Week Called to a meeting with THREE, KATAL FABBRO arrives in the borgs labs wondering why she was there. Three explains a technique using nanites that will enable Katal to no longer have nightmares. Concerns, the woman thinks about it and offers to get back to Three. KATAL goes back to CATHASACH UNA and tells him of the procedure, asking him to look into it more. AMITY makes the time to contact TORAL CEVDAK on the shuttle docked at DS9. She tries to be reasonable but her father gets progressively more upset that no one is on his side. He begins to show signs of nearing a heart attack and decides that Kai can just do what she wants, and he leaves the station. MARCUS WOLFE finishes a usual visit with Benny and Karyn before taking them back to KATAL. There he asks if she can look after Karyn for a couple of days, as well as information on Romulan ships. Katal confesses she is engaged and Marcus takes it well enough. The next day, MARCUS is listening to speeches at the Federation Council and finally makes s stand, imploring that the Federation help fight against the actions of Praetor T'Kassus. They refuse to listen and he throws down his communicator and flees to join the resistance himself. KATAL is worried because her period is late and speaks with her friend AMITY about the issue. Amity worries it is more of a weight loss issue than anything and advises her to see a doctor when she can. Later, KATAL hears the news of Marcus actions and speaks with KARYN-DAX WOLFE who apparently knew all along what her fathers plans were. THREE is given an unexpected scare when she discovers her and Bryce’s quarters in ruin. A Klingon woman by the name Aperokei announces she is responsible and avenging her husbands death at the hands of the borg but is killed by Three after a rough fight. DEMETRI ZAVROS finally gets a chance to speak with SHAWN MUNROE and tells him about James' stealing money from his accounts. Shawn is not sympathetic and does not give James any of his money back. BRYCE WREN wakes up in the infirmary after the Klingon attack and meets with a shaken up THREE. They opt to stay in a hotel and Bryce tries to offer her some comfort after the ordeal, as well as explain the concept of love. Third Week Arriving back from the doctors, KATAL FABBRO seeks out AMITY LIU to inform her of the news. She is pregnant with a baby girl and expecting to have the child sometime in April. ALYN GARDNER arrives to Earth early after hearing BRYCE WREN was attacked. While there she takes the chance to tell him she is leaving to help the Ankorians fight for Praetor T'Kassus since he is helping their cause. SHAWN MUNROE finishes his month long group therapy and then confesses to VYLIN ANDICI that the legal guardian (Bern) of Miniya is trying to take her away. Vy, offers the man free legal advice and helps him out. KATAL is finally acting strangely enough for CATHASACH UNA to notice and become concerned. She reveals to him that she is having a baby and he is overjoyed! THREE returns from apartment shopping to the hotel and speaks with BRYCE about his encounter with Alyn. They also chat about doing more relationship like things such as going on vacation. Fourth Week On Earth and trying to get into the Academy, RAJA TARLICA makes a communication to her father CORBAN MADDIX. She informs him that she needs a letter of recommendation and Maddix happily agrees provided she try. With Noma gone with Wolfe and then rebels, PIERCE MACARTHUR is upset and trying to find where she is. ELIZABETH BENNETT is there to help him out and assures him she will be around. DEMETRI ZAVROS makes a visit to LIBBY's quarters with some bad news. He informs her the sex video they made was stolen and that he doesn't know where it is. Upset, Libby asks for some space and the man leaves. Cardassia Plots First Week Suspecting RAYLON EVEK of hurting a girls pet at school, ASHTA BEVOK confronts him on his way to work. Raylon denies anything and invites her to come to the Galleon on him since he is back working. ERON BERN receives a communication from KAI CEVDAK on Terok Nor about her situation with her father. Bern does not appear sympathetic and agrees more with Toral than Kai, expressing she needed to change her outlooks. Hearing of a new fashion, ASHTA goes to visit with KOHSII DARIN in the Cevdak home. She buys a new dress with some of the money Eli gave her and hopes to wear it to the Galleon. OZARA BERN begins to recover more from her treatments. She has hopes of bring intimate with ERON, who is hesitant at first but eventually gives in. After his 17th birthday, JAMES MUNROE departed from Earth and has just arrived to Cardassia later in the week. Surprising everyone, CYDJA BERN and ERON are shocked but happy to see him. Second Week Falling back into an old routine, JAMES MUNROE and ERON BERN wake up early to go for a morning run. The two bond as they chat about their lives in the past two years and James updates him on his experiences at home with his father and his emotionally neglectful ways. JAMES then takes the time to explore and meets with old ex-girlfriend ASHTA BEVOK on the university ground. They find ELI BEVOK and ask for permission to go to the Galleon which he disagrees with, preferring another club over that one. CYDJA BERN hopes to use her wiles to convince ERON that she no longer needs to leave home for school. She tries again and again to have a private tutor, but her father disagrees and gets the brunt of a tantrum. ERON seeks out OZARA BERN to tell her about Cydja, as well as get her opinion on if he takes the action to get Miniya back on Cardassia. ELI visits with ASHTA in private and speaks with her about her fun with the Terran, advising she can have fun just to be safe. He also tells her of his considerations to stay with her every other day. JAMES and ASHTA finally meet up to go out, going to the rich club Sitka's first. They have a drink and dance it up there before going to the Galleon. James pays off RAYLON EVEK and they are let in. Separating, Ray and Ashta go up into a private room and finally end up having sex. On the way home, JAMES is drunk and pretty sure what happened with ASHTA, but she doesn't confirm/deny anything that happened. RAYLON gets home and wakes up DAYIN LETHO bragging about his latest conquest, guessing being with Ashta again won't be easy. JAMES stays up until 0400 with CYDJA whom he woke up to make him breakfast. ERON is up for his run and explains to James that boy can do what he wants but try not to get Cydja too attached to the wild lifestyle. Third Week Having made the decision to get Miniya back, ERON BERN makes a communication to SHAWN MUNROE on Earth and informs him of this decision. Unwilling to part with the girl easily, Shawn and Bern exchange some low blow banter. Angered by the conversation, ERON takes his frustrations out on the furniture and draws OZARA BERN's attention. They speak and she manages to calm him down. After JAMES MUNROE's night at the Galleon he slept in and then went to the University to chat with ASHTA BEVOK and find out what happened. She reveals she slept with Raylon and regrets it. RAYLON EVEK later shows up as well and speaks with an angry ASHTA. The teen is dismissed and left on his own. JAMES meets up with NPC character Krana after getting her number at the clubs. They chat but he soon realizes that she is using him and they part ways. ERON and OZARA share an intimate moment as she explains she is no longer on injections. The married couple decides it is a good time to try for another baby of their own. DURAS VENIK receives a communication from KAI CEVDAK on Terok Nor. She explains her father has let her off the ultimatum and they no longer have to marry. JAMES is told by ERON that he and Ozara are going to go to Earth for personal business. James makes the decision to stay on Cardassia, instead of hitching a ride with the Legate. DURAS goes out to 'celebrate' though there are undertones of sadness in the idea he will no longer be marrying Kai. He runs into KOHSII DARIN and goes drinking with her, where she finds out what happened and that the man had bought Kai a wedding hair comb. She escorts him home where his NPC roomie, Micus takes over. CORAT DAMAR's automated message is sent out to Amity and Eron after two months of being gone. He explains about his will and offers some apologies to both incase he doesn't come back. Fourth Week The wild nights of 'celebrating' have finally caught up with DURAS VENIK and he wakes up with a girl beside him who is wearing his bridal hair comb and realizes her got married. DURAS is then called to ERON and OZARA BERN's home and is informed that they are leaving for Earth and need a babysitter. Upon hearing the news that he just up and married another person however makes Eron a lot more hesitant. DURAS starts his job at the Bern house and meets with the firty CYDJA BERN and JAMES MUNROE. He is invited out to the pool with them and follows the kids outside. KOHSII DARIN is worried about DURAS and visits his place in the military compound. There she speaks with Micus who thought he was with her. Duras comes back from his duties and explains to the pair he is married. JAMES MUNROE takes an opportunity to call back to Earth and speaks with CASEY ROSEN. Explaining where he is, she is shocked but informs him of the Bern's intentions to take Miniya, as well as doing a good job at convincing him to come home. JAMES goes out to the Galleon and runs into DAYIN LETHO. They get into a verbal match and exchange insults before a full out fight erupts. They seem to be doing well until Dayin starts to fight dirty and gets the upper hand, but the fight is broken up as security gets there. JAMES stumbles home and runs into DURAS who is finishing up another days work. There they chat as he is fixed up and James gets to bed, but not before Duras questions why Ozara keeps Letho around. DURAS leaves and makes a communication to the Bern shuttle and gets OZARA explaining the situation to her. OZARA then goes to ERON, who had previously been sleeping, and explains to him that James was hurt, but is otherwise fine. Eron is upset at the news about Letho, but pleased to find out they have reached the Terran System! Bajor Plots First Week Finally allowed to have an orb experiences, SOLIS BRIN is deeply moved and shares some of her thoughts with PASHU EISHA. He is pleased she is on the right path and gives her access to information about the Prophets, as well as notes her warning about the Kosst Amojin. Second Week TH'MAT is going off with join J'Pel and Marcus in the rebellion, but wishes to say goodbye to TYREENA first. They part, hoping to see each other again and speak of their feelings for the other. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Dreaming of Keevan, MIXIE BRIDGES manages to live out her sexual fantasies about the asexual Vorta. They have an odd but passionate encounter before she wakes up and realizes it was indeed a dream. JUSTIN GREENE continues his attempts to get friends for KEEVAN and contacts TYREENA BROOKE to come to the station. In the infirmary, DENORIAN THAY works with YOSEF (one of the froze people in cryo). Yosef offers his help and HEIDI HANSEN is finally put into the right mind. HEIDI rests after the procedure, then has a discussion with DENORIAN to be reassured about many things, including her ability to be a mother with an empathic child. KEEVAN, finally convinced to do something, calls MIXIE to his quarters and they are beamed to a holodeck. He hopes to explore more of a natural environment, opting to try tree climbing, which pleases Mixie greatly. TORAL CEVDAK arrives on the station after being lied to but KAI about her being terminally ill: when there, she confesses sleeping with Legate Damar for money. Toral becomes enraged finally offers the ultimatum that she comes with him or she is disowned. Upset by this conversation, KAI calls in LOROT ROSS and tells him everything that has happened. Angered by her fathers actions, the Terravulcan leaves to speak with him: LOROT get on board the Cardassian vessel, but doesn't get far with TORAL. Instead he is met with insults and irritation, not to mention being smacked around by a guard! Two new characters, VARREN ZAIDE and FRANCESCA DEL PIERO are headed to the station. Varren is going there to open a flower shop on the Promenade, where as Francesca is a starfleet officer and slightly more weary of the raunchy station rumours. TYREENA arrives to the station and makes a visit to TAHMOH ALMIN in the brig to ask why. She is met with uncaring and rude comments before leaving the Syndicate man in the cell. TYREENA then goes to KEEVAN and JUSTIN's quarters, in an attempt to understand the Vorta better. She feels more enlightened and less scared of the Vorta than before and vows to try and help him. Keevan however doubts her sway with Wolfe and Th'Mat. Second Week After the conversation with Legate Cevdak, LOROT ROSS contacts AMITY on Earth to discuss her family situation. Being a 'halfbreed' herself, Lorot hoped to play that to his advantage and convinced the woman to contact her father. KAI CEVDAK uses her alone time to contact DURAS VENIK on Cardassia and ask if he is having any second thoughts. He begins to wonder if she is the one having them, but they still agree that she is coming back to get married. LOROT goes back to KAI's quarters and gets caught up on work. Nine hours later when she wakes up he informs her that he spoke with her father, Amity spoke with her father but he left the station. Kai is heartbroken, thinking she has been disowned. ROBIN HORSAY makes a short visit with KAI to pick up her "anti-white" to kill Jem'Hadar. Kai does not wish to be part of killing anymore and has found out from Amity her father hasn't really disowned her, giving more incentive to get back on track. TYREENA BROOKE brings RITTIE HORSAY to meet with JUSTIN GREENE and KEEVAN. The attempt to bring the Vorta out of his shell ends horribly after he shocks the child and gets into an argument with Justin. Third Week Preparing for the worst, ROBIN HORSAY has made up her last will and testament and contacts MIKAEL ISLANOVICH on the Unus to thank him for everything he'd done. In an attempt to reach out to KEEVAN, JUSTIN GREENE sets up a like, dislikes and hates list that the man can fill out so they know where to start. Discovering that Tahmoh has been released from the brig after Marcus and co. rebelled, CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX rushes to DENORIAN THAY and inquires about the list. He has little answers and Cadence starts to worry for her life. Called to help out, CORBAN MADDIX is brought to CADENCE and the couple chat about their options, Maddix promising to ensure her safety. Now out, TAHMOH ALMIN visits with TYREENA BROOKE just to be an ass and scare her alittle. The two exchange some cold words before the Syndicate man disappears. TAHMOH then ops to seek CADENCE out, finding her in Quarks. He drugs her drink and then attacks her in a corridor with warnings of her talking any more about his dealing with the Syndicate. Dr. DAVID MILLER responds to her care in the infirmary and calls CORBAN to explain the situation. He moves her to the Fenrir sickbay because security is better. Getting the last few things ready for their plan, ROBIN and WAQAR contact QWIN RITALL in hopes of securing weapons and a ship for their mission to Carsol. Qwin has no ship but does sell them more weaponry. LOROT ROSS visits with KAI now she is on the station. She explains she is leaving to Cardassia to get her things but will be back. They make their relationship official. Just waiting to leave the station TAHMOH runs into new officer FRANCESCA DEL PIERO. He lies, explaining his is a doctor, so she takes him home. Once discovering he is not a doctor, she doesn't believe he is a criminal either. Tahmoh leaves in amusement after a stern warning. CADENCE seeks out THAY after she is disturbed to realize the extent of her attachment to Tahmoh. They debate and come up with two options: hypnosis or a mindmeld. ROBIN goes to MIXIE BRIDGES and manages to get into the woman's quarters, where she drugs and kidnaps her. The second stage of the kidnapping occurs with WAQAR who disguses himself as Mixie and gets JUSTIN to let him in. After some debating, KEEVAN is shot and both men are taken. Fourth Week Paying FRANCESCA DEL PIERO a visit, VARREN ZAIDE brings her flowers and makes small talk as he attempts to fish around in the computer systems after seeing the kind of access she had to them. XCHL PAO has moved from the Fenrir and onto the station and is greeted by RAZI SEN. She is not surprised by his attitude of distance towards her but is still nervous. Pao finds her helpfulness and curiosity a bother and dismisses her. Snooping around the station, mGAVIN has been sent to get some information about Terok Nor. He runs into HEIDI HANSEN who is happy to help a fellow 'officer.' She notes the similarity to Corban and finds out he is a relative. mGAVIN continues to snoop around and is caught by RAZI SEN who has orders from Captain Maddix to look for mirror people. He is taken the brig. In a series of assassinations on the station, RAZI is injured as a bomb goes off in the hallway and the formed Syndicate POW named Thomas Faulkner is killed. KEIKO ISHAKAWA witnesses the death of POW Jessica Flores. Rushing to help her, there is nothing the school teacher can do once the girls throat was slit. FRANCESCA and VARREN see the final assassination of Golk'Tak Fanara as the POW appears to choke to death on his food. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Back and well, CORBAN MADDIX gets some time off to rest up, yet is haunted by the things he did and could have done to CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX. They have an awkward dinner together, but the ice is broken with a sex and then couple make up in the best way they know how! EBEN DORR is adjusting nicely to the swing of things now his son is back. He is contacted by KATAL on Earth who tells him of her engagement and invites him to the wedding in August. Second Week Unexpectedly, J'PEL inquires to have some private time with CORBAN MADDIX in his ready room, which is happily agrees to. Being seduced, he is tricked into a mindmeld and she steals authorization codes from him before fleeing on a shuttle with the EMH. MADDIX returns from this adventure to his quarters and speaks with CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX. At first she thinks she relapsed into being crazy but is shocked to hear the news, feeling out of the loop because she is all domestic now. Fourth Week mGAVIN MADDIX goes to find his brothers wife and speaks with CADENCE MADDIX who recognizes him and calls CORBAN MADDIX. She is fed up with weird and lets her husband handle it until the mirror guy disappears. Some time after, CADENCE speaks with CORBAN about her decision to drop the hypen in her name making it just Maddix. RAZI goes to CADENCE to tell her about mGavin, as well as reveal that she is pregnant with Qwin Ritall's baby. She is unsure where to go from here and wonders what the best path is. STEVE GRAZIER is being interviewed in Ten Forward by NAZ about his cooking. CADENCE suddenly arrives and is questioned about Tahmoh Almin's release and Marcus Wolfe's disappearance. Mirror Universe Plots First Week A new look into QUESTA MUNROE post surgery and she is more animalistic/violent than before. Appearing as she was unable to speak, she offers grunts and screams to mJAMES MUNROE who barely makes it out of her room alive. mKATAL T'KASSUS is surprisingly alive and altered to look Bajoran. Going to Earth, she collects some hidden money slips, getting the help of the germophobic mCATHASACH UNA. Second Week Upset that the reward to see Questa was a rouse, mJAMES MUNROE visits with mERON BERN and confronts him. On thing leads to another and the boy attacks his superior and pays dearly, getting a scar that will last his lifetime. Third Week With plans to attack the Chintoka systems, mERON BERN goes to DAMAR, instructing the Legate that he should lead them. Damar agrees, offering more of his advice with the requirement he gets to see QUESTA MUNROE. He is allowed in and is startled by her animalistic behaviour, but his constant attempts to communication with her win him some loyalty. Fourth Week Back at his command, mJAMES MUNROE is set into a foul mood and takes it out on mDAYIN LETHO when the boy arrives. In the end, James attempts to make a deal with the timid young man in order to escape mBern's clutches. mERON BERN and mOZARA BRIK are on the bridge of her ship spying on the successes of the attack fleet to the Chintoka system. They hope to ensure that everything goes smoothly, though Ozara expresses her doubts to the annoyance of her 'aide.' Later, we discover the invasion of the Chintoka system was a success and CORAT DAMAR goes to get his reward. mERON is very impressed and hopes to quickly move to the next step. Syndicate Plots Fourth Week Now helping the Syndicate, ALYN GARDNER poisons some unknowing Remans in an attempt to help Praetor T'Kassus against the rebels. TAHMON ALMIN has been watching from the sidelines and is pleased with her, but suspicious of her reasoning for going to the darkside. Carsolian Plots Fourth Week Knocked unconscious JUSTIN GREENE begins to have a rather bizarre dream with Keevan in it. He is playing the violin and is invited back into the bedroom where the Vorta offers to give him fellatio and then the two are in bed naked together. Justin soon wakes up with KEEVAN beside him in the holding cell on a ship. ROBIN HORSAY arrives to the holding cell and speaks with KEEVAN and JUSTIN. She explains the collar on the Vorta contains his shocks and that if he doesn't cooperate he will die along with the others. She has plans of replacing the Keevan on Carsol with the kidnapped Keevan. KEEVAN is taken to a separate room where MIIE BRIDGES is also brought. They have time to speak where Keevan reassures her he has a plan. ROBIN comes back and injects Mixie with something getting Keevan to agree to her plans. Flashbacks First Week Year: 2376 In preparation of seeing Keevan, TYREENA has a flashback to her time on Carsol under the ruling of CARSOL KEEVAN. She is only a younger girl of about 16 and has been brought beaten/abused to the home of the Vorta. Sentenced to be a personal servant in the home, Tyreena is subjected to watching a friend of her die. Second Week Year: 2372 While thinking about CORAT DAMAR, AMITY LIU has a flashback to her time on DS9 before the Dominion War. He had been sent to the station as a liaison between the Federation and Cardassia. When there he gives her a pretty hair comb and proposes. The memories reinforce the loss's Amity's suffered. #07 July, 2379 2379 #07 2379 #07